The Ring
by Zoela
Summary: Who made you wear that ring?


"Oh! Aren't you two look cute together!" Ryoba exclaimed.

It was the first time Taro met with Ayano's parents, to say he was nervous was an understatement. They were sitting in The Aishi's living room, so Taro can officially introduced himself as Ayano's fiance.

"R-really..." Taro smiled awkwardly. He's never good dealing with a bubbly woman like Ryoba.

Ryoba was.. different from Taro would imagine her. She was physically similar with Ayano. Same long black hair, same eyes and all that. Instead, Ayano was more like her father. Aishi Yusuke was a stoic, quiet man. He hadn't really talked since Taro arrive, letting his wife chatter away.

For 3 years into their relationship, his knowledge of Ayano seemed small to her knowledge of him. But he did know that Ayano seemed a little hesitant to introduce him to her parents. A reason he still trying to find out.

"Now.. why didn't we leave the boys to talk among themselves while we bring them some snacks?" Ryoba said to her daughter, gesturing her to stand up.

Ayano grunt a little, giving Taro and Yusuke a last glance before following her mother into the kitchen, passing the basement in the process.

The basement was something that Taro's really familiar with. He hadn't went into the basement for years, but...

Taro unconsciously grabbed his wrist, a motion that didn't escape Yusuke eyes.

 _"Stop thinking about it."_

"Who made you wear that ring?" Yusuke asked suddenly, catching Taro out guard.

Taro's mouth didn't open, not even a stutter. Any normal man would answered love. Because the rings were a symbol of love; that they're committed to each other and wanted to spend time with each other. Forever.

But love wasn't the thing that gravitate him to her in the first place. It's the other way around.

Taro never answered the man.

 **OoOoOo**

"You looked handsome Oni-chan." Praised Hanako, smiling widely at him.

Taro smile at her, adjusting his suit. "Thanks." He replied, focusing his thought on his sister. Hanako's hair and makeup was already done. She was smiling widely, already wearing a light green dress with a few laces. The dress was a little short for his liking, but long enough to cover the scar she got from the car accident.

 _It's not an accident. He knew whom caused it._

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

"Not really."

"Not even a little bit?"

"Maybe a little." He admitted.

Hanako smiled softly, putting her hands on his shoulder. "Don't worry, everybody is nervous on their wedding days. I'm sure when you see Yan-chan wearing her wedding dress, you'll remember the reason you are here and realize how lucky you are."

Hanako said that with such conviction that Taro was silent for a moment. His little sister was growing up. She's not the clingy sister anymore.

"I will grab you some water. Maybe it will help you from bailing this wedding." Teased Hanako, making her way outside, leaving Taro alone with his thought.

 _"Who made you wear that ring?"_

 **OoOoOo**

Standing on the altar, Taro tried to calm his nerve. He hope he wasn't going to pass out, even though it would postpone the wedding.

He could saw both Ayano and his parents. His parents smiled encouraging at him, probably sensing his nerves. While Ryoba looked like she was ready to cry, she send him a little wave, which he waved back at her.

On his side, the bridesmaids and the best mans were standing. They were friends from high school and college, with the exception of Hanako.

 _'If Osana was still alive, would she standing there with Hanako?'_ Taro thought, quickly shaking his head. _"No, Ayano wouldn't allowed it."_

Taro looked around, not wanting to think of Osana on this day. The flowers, ribbon, and anything really were picked by Ayano. Taro rarely commented, letting Ayano do as she please.

 _"I never understand why people think little girls dreams about her wedding day." Ayano said one day, after they finished eating. "I didn't get it. But now, that day was the only thing I dreamt about."_

 _Her voice was sincere. A blush colored her face and for just a moment, Taro forgot about how he was hand in hand with a psychotic murderer. For a moment, he saw a young bride-to-be_. _For a moment, he saw his fiance._

A loud wedding song began to play, signaling Taro to look at the aisle. He saw his father-in-law, holding Aishi Ayano hand, soon to be Yamada Ayano.

Ayano smiled shyly at him. It's been a long time since Taro seen her like that. They walked toward him, Ryusuke hands Ayano to him. Taro could see the mixed emotions on his faces, though he wasn't sure what it's mean.

They finally reached the part where they gave each other rings. Ayano eyes never leave him, shining brightly of joy. She slipped his ring to his finger.

"I love you." She whispered.

 _"I love you." Ayano whispered as they laid on her bed. Ayano hugged him close, like a child hugging their favorite doll. "That's why I do all of this."_

 _"And one day I hope you love me back, with the same love I will always give you. Then one day we'll be a happy together. Just me and you."_

 _Ayano began to flush, her eyes far away from reality. As if she was seeing a future he couldn't see_ _"Our wedding will be beautiful. You'll looked handsome in a suit. We'll say our vows. I will tell you how much I love you, and you'll say-_

"I love you too." Taro slipped the ring to Ayano's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband anand wife." The priest announced. "You may kiss the bride."

So they kiss. The crowd cheered loudly. And somehow, Taro knew the reason he wore a ring on his fingers.


End file.
